gift of an angel
by mckenmic
Summary: sent to the naruto world on a wish. was i sent to help it, destroy it, or just pot an end to my boring life


Voice

Writing/texts

Hello every one. I don't own naruto. I only own my oc and some justu vary vary few just all other items are on lone from fish.

it was a normal weekend not to cloudy not vary sunny. One hundred percent nothing good going on.

Yells vary loud. God damit I have all this nothing good every happens. Maybe their some new updates on one of my games. Longs on to a random MMO. Updates…..none not on even one of my games. God I with I had a funner life. Like one of those animes. Ya live a like a hero killing evil things that would be fun. BING* you got mail*. O I gess it's a new player. Why I sined up to help noobs ill never know all mos them do is ask for free crap thain quit a week later. Or wine about player kicking them out of party. Let see wjat this one wants.

User: angles blessing [555]

Subject: wish

Is that truly what you want?

Wtf reply: what are you talking about?

*BING* to have a more interesting life?

This is vary creepy  yes but how do you know what I want who are you?

*BING* wish granted

Wish granted?  What do you mean wish granted? …..Invalid ID no such user

What the hell you mean so such user I was just talking to her!... that was interesting atlest. one of my friends must have bribed an adim to mess with me. O well time for bed.

…nice breeze…..so warm….wait its winter. Opens eyes O SHIT! Screams

Kakshi do you hear something? It should like yelling. SMASH. Kakshi it looks like a person…..and they fell from the sky. Runs to crash site.

Guy. You moved from the tree I looks like I win this one.

Who kakshi looks like you are indeed a youthful and worthy rival of mine. I looks forward to are next mach. Now as promised I will run around the village 1000 time with one ton of waiting strapped each limb.

Maybe you should take that person to the hospital?

Why how vary unyouthful of myself not to notice I will take them their rite away. I trust you will tell the hokage about her falling from the sky?

Sighs. I should shouldn't I. walks off.

…aaagggg my head. What the hell did I get hit by?

The thing that hit you was the ground

Opens my eyes vary fast. AAAAAAAA who the hell are you!...looks around…..and were am i?

I am called Sarutobi but you can call my hokage.

Hokage….is that like a nick name. and who is those two?

No its my rank so to speak. How do you not know of the title of hokage? And to ancer your question these two are the one who found you. And you are in a hospital.

Ok why am I here?….i don't seem to be hurt am I allowed to leave?

No. we do not know who you are nor were you came from. All we know is fell several hundred feet on to solid ground landed on you head according to the report and didn't get hurt at all.

O….um…. I didn't fall in these closes did I they seem kind of weird.

No we have took your belonging if you are not a treat they will be returned.

Ok….so I'm not allowed to leave…..i don't have any of my things… not that I know what I had…um…say you wouldn't know who I am would you I can't seem to remember my name?

no we don't….. do you have any more questions.

Um….yes who is making all the nose outside.

BANG CRASH SKREEM

Its naruto again ant it hokage?

Sighs unforchantly yes it is. He had an incident with some homemade exploding tags

Slam. Hay old man what are you doing in the here come to give me that hat.

No not yet naruto be sides you're not even a ninja yet why would I hand it over to you just yet?

Because I'm that good… who's the chick

We don't know yet.

Realy why don't you just ask her.

Cus pertly she doesn't even know.

O. where did she come from.

We don't know

O….how did she get to the village

She fell

CANT I SPEAK PLEASE! Ok according to the old guy hocage was it? I fell from the sky vary high in the sky. So who are you?

IM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE….you seem ok for falling from the sky

And you seem ok for blowing yourself up.

HAY. That could have happened to anyone.

Naruto no it couldn't of. And could you leave

Hump fine ill see you later old man .

Ok now back on subject you will stay in this room any attempt to leave and you will be restrained. Until we find why you are in this village. I will be back tomorrow good night.

Ok. Well I am a little sleepy. I see you tomorrow. Goes to sleep.

Hokage is it ok to have her in the hospital she is not normal.

Do not wary you two she is be watch close and we are insecting every item found on her and I will know soon anof if she was lieing.

So that's what the AMBU in the room was for.

Yes now I have paperwork to do…..maybe I could give the hat to nruto for that….

Hokage please don't joke like that image what he would do.

Sweet drops good point see you later and see as you found her I want you two to watch her closely

Yes hokage.

Ok I seem to be starting this one out a little better than the least one. I hope this one I don't end up making myself a demi god like last time


End file.
